


All in the Intonation

by FiKate



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: AfterHow to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup and Astrid have a little privacy and Astrid tries to teach Hiccup to have a note of authority in his voice.Written forPorn Battle Prompt Stack 2and the prompt: How to Train Your Dragon/Dreamworks Dragons, Astrid/Hiccup, authority, privacy, skills.





	

Toothless and Stormfly understood the concept of privacy better than anyone from Berk, Astrid suspected it was from all those years of seeing her and Hiccup kissing on forgotten islands. She could hear the click of their claws and playful roars outside as Hiccup stared at the fire, she started another braid as she snuggled up closer behind him. The benches in Stoic’s, no the Chief’s, Hiccup’s home were the deepest, “What are you looking for in there?” 

“They didn’t listen to me,” He sounded so defeated that she wiggled herself around to his side. 

“They heard you,” All of Berk had stayed quiet while he talked, that wasn’t done for everyone.

“Not the same thing, they didn’t really listen. Not like you do or the Riders.” 

“Or the dragons,” No one listened to him better than the dragons, maybe she did or Fishlegs when Hiccup was talking dragons.

“Astrid,” She always loved getting that tone of voice from him, because it meant that she hit exactly on what was bothering him.

“They’re not dragons or riders, they respect you but they’re not used to you acting as chief. You haven’t really been practicing it,” With another wriggle she straddled him and got a satisfying groan. 

“Practice?” Hiccup sounded hopeful, he was good at practicing until he mastered something, she loved that about him.

“Yes, that tone of voice that says, chief not just Hiccup,” She said with a nod.

“And you’re going to teach me how to do it?” He kissed her with a sigh, he was figuring things out, that was progress, for someone as smart as he was, he didn’t understand Vikings. 

“Give me a proper kiss,” She changed her voice to be firm and full of authority, he kissed her, pulling her closer, finding where her shirt always rode up and she sighed at the feel of his warm hands. Hiccup knew to caress the spot where her leathers rubbed her and move his slender fingers up towards her binder. As she used her fingers to tangle in his hair, finding every braid. 

He pulled slightly back and gasped, “Astrid, not fair. I can’t do that.”

“Try it on me,” Her voice hadn’t been that different, she simply knew how to sound.

“But...fine,” She could feel his sigh as he moved his hands down to her waist and straightened his spine then in his deepest voice, close to what he used for the dragons but with an edge said, “Kiss me.”

“Yes, Hiccup,” That extra edge sent a thrum through her as she pressed herself to him, kissing him, feeling his smile and hearing him groan. His hands went where they belonged up her shirt once more as she felt him getting harder when the dragons stopped playing and they both took a breath as he said, “Oh Thor, not now.” 

There was the familiar thump of Gobber, she sighed and disentangled herself from him and said in his ear, “See, it’s all about authority in your voice.” 

He never had a chance to respond as Gobber opened the door talking about the newest problem in Berk, but she saw the understanding and want in his eyes, together they’d take care of Berk.


End file.
